coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8539 (25th December 2014)
Plot It's Christmas. Carla looks in on Roy and gives him a present although he hasn't got her anything. Steve promises Amy snow. Michael buys Gail a set of saucepans, hiding her real presents inside them. Michael finds the missing dollhouse piece. Alya gets Sharif chickens for Christmas. The Armstrongs band together to get Faye a set of headphones as a main present. She convinces them to invite Gary over for dinner. David returns the missing piece to Tyrone and helps him finish the dollhouse to make amends. Jason is put out when the perfume he has bought Eva is the wrong one. Kevin and Tim have fun with Jack's Scalextric. Callum visits the Street to give Max a bicycle. Jason's anguish continues when Tony gets Eva her favourite perfume with Secret Santa. Callum lets himself into No.8 while the family are celebrating David's birthday at the bistro. Kylie is there as she is preparing dinner. She panics at the thought of David walking in and tells Callum to go but he makes himself comfortable. He calls Kylie a trapped animal and offers to set her free. Gavin is uncomfortable when Michael gives him a family tankard with the names of generations of Rodwell men engraved on it, including his. David decides to go home and tell Kylie how much she means to him. Tracy has fun with Tony and kisses him under the mistletoe. He tells her to leave him alone. David walks in just as Callum is about to leave. David thinks he's Kylie's dealer and tells him to go. Callum says he's part of the family as he's Max's dad. Jason thinks he's let Eva down although she insists she prefers his gift. David starts brawling with Callum just as Gail, Michael and Audrey arrive. David tells them who Callum is. Callum leaves when Michael threatens to call the police. David insists on having Christmas dinner before having it out with Kylie for the kids' sake. Gary joins the Armstrongs but Owen can't help making digs. Gary gets angry and accidentally breaks Faye's headphones in a rage. Michelle is confused when Steve invites her up to his bedroom. It turns out he wants her to help him make fake snow for Amy's benefit. The soup kitchen is a great success. Sally gets revenge on Maddie for last year by covering her face in mash. Amy is thrilled to see snow fall past the window. Michelle misreads the signals and tries to kiss Steve. He's horrified and denies sending out any signals. Alone with Kylie, David tells his wife she isn't fit to be a mother to their children as she brought drugs and a dealer into the house. He tells her to pack her bags and say goodbye. Kylie is devastated and doesn't put up a fight. Kevin and Tim are two hours late for Christmas dinner as they're playing with the Scalextric. Sally pretends the turkey is all gone to get back at them. Jason and Eva make up. Kylie tells Max she has to go look after a friend. David turns his back to Kylie as she leaves. Amy is overjoyed when it snows for real. Callum picks up Kylie in his car and they leave the street together. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox & Jaxon Beswick *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and Steve's bedroom *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Jaxon Beswick as Jack Webster. Jaxon's twin brother Maddox continued to appear as the character in later episodes. *Last appearance of Kylie Platt until 29th May 2015 as actress Paula Lane went on maternity leave. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie is horrified when Callum turns up on her doorstep; and Amy and Tony are taken aback by how much Steve has spent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,650,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns